Bloody Roar II: Unknowing Reunion
by TylonCorp
Summary: What if two lost lovers were reunited, but were unaware of each other's true identity untill after they lost one another again? -=Stelica fic=-


Bloody Roar II: Unknowing Reunion ****

Bloody Roar II: Unknowing Reunion

****

Disclaimer/dedication: this is a stelica Stephen Goldberg/stun x Alica Tylon) fiction. I do not own bloody roar or stun. I DO own Alica Tylon. This is dedicated to Christi,deoku,guyver,uh…..vilka and cross. As well as stelica fans everywhere (I KNOW YOU EXIST!). please r&r - it really brightens my day

"All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again"

~ Lenny Kravitz "Again"

She didn't know why she had decided to walk home that rainy summer night. Maybe it was a feeling of destiny. Maybe she something set off her intuition. Or, it could have been the simple fact Alica Tylon, in a disguise, enjoyed the rain. The small drops of water felt good on her skin and hair. It also gave her a sense of spiritual cleansing, even though she knew it could never clean away the amount of sins she had committed.

Stun, otherwise known as Stephen Goldberg, wasn't exactly sure what had drawn him to this particular part of the city. It was probably the fact that he was hungry once again. He depended on the blood of humans to survive. It was either that or a special serum - which was, needless to say, unattainable. So he was forced to settle into his niche in life - as a blood sucking bug man.

At any rate, the two were heading towards a meeting. Stun had been watching the street from an alleyway, waiting for his next meal to make itself evident. That was when he saw her. The woman that had black hair and blue eyes. She also wore an armband, which denoted her as part of the local terrorist group. _Perfect_ he thought to himself. He then followed her for a while, waiting for her to stop. The woman eventually did stop in front of an alleyway. Stun made sure no one was around and then grabbed her arm.

"Mpph!" was all Alica could get out before she was grabbed by a clawed arm. The next thing she knew, another blue hand clamped down onto her mouth. She was silently removed from the light of the streets and into the darkness of the alley. She started struggling instantly

"Hold still and this will be over quick!" Stun hissed. He was starting to lose his grip on her. She knew it and elbowed him in the gut. He staggered back, letting out a grunt of pain. She snarled and whirled around, her eyes locking in on his abnormal form.

"Who are you…or should that be a what?" The woman said rather coldly, watching the creatures every move. He had recovered from the blow and was watching her warily. It had been an unexpected hit.

"I am a zoanthrope." He said levelly.

"Your point? So am I." She said just as levelly - almost mocking. "What do you want with me anyway? Are you some sort of mugger?"

"No. I'm going to suck your blood. I can tell you're a zoanthrope terrorist - the worst kind. You should be ashamed and exterminated." Stun said with a hiss to his tone, starting to advance on the woman.

"Whoa, whoa wait a moment! I'm not a bloody terrorist!" She started to say, putting her hands up in a defensive position.

"Sure your not!" Stun interrupted, "You're only wearing the armband for the group!" Stephen let out a low snarl - he wasn't exactly amiable when he was hungry.

"If you would have let me finish, I would have told you that I'm only wearing it for support of the group and what it stands for. It's all a matter of principal" She said, rather smugly.

"So your saying you don't participate, but still goad them on by showing support for them." He said slowly. She nodded.

"You are no better. You apparently kill people for the sin you perceive that they do - do you ever have proof that they are criminals?" she said, sitting herself on a nearby packing crate. She was having fun on this battle of wits. There was something about him, though, that plagued her torn memory. He seemed so familiar.

"Most of the time they admit it whilst I watch from the shadows. That's how I usually determine my victims. I'm doing the world a service by removing them." He stated coolly. He also silently wondered why this woman wasn't running from hideous appearance.

"Sounds like a good enough system. But why didn't you follow it this time? You could clearly see I wasn't guilty of doing anything more then walking around" She snorted, obviously still annoyed at being accosted like this.

"My hunger clouded my judgement. I am sorry for the trouble" he said, rather grudgingly. The woman had a point - he had nothing to justify attacking her. It was odd though - her scent seemed familiar - like a distant memory. He frowned somewhat, remembering about Alica, and how she was probably killed in that fire. It hurt to remember. _Then again,_ he thought silently to himself_, Its not like she'd want to see me like this anyway - she'd probably despise me for what I have become._ He let out an audible sigh 

Alica just gave a slow nod in response, reflecting on her own past. She missed Stephen terribly. He had been the only one she had truly loved, and he had been torn from her. She still didn't remember what happened to him - her memory was still fragmented. It was a side effect of the dual personalities. She also sighed at the same time Stephen did.

They both looked at each other in surprise. Alica then scowled putting that dark, evil façade on herself again. She narrowed her eyes at Stun for a moment.

"You will find lunch downtown by the docks. There a big gong of zoanthrope drug gangs around there." She told him.

"I don't like the idea of having foreign substances in my system, especially narcotics." He replied.

"I think there an arms dealing ring down there as well - take your pick" she said giving him a seductive wink as she turned and walked back onto the street, and towards the limo that was waiting for her.

Stun then decided to move off as she started to move - that was when he saw it. The pendant that she wore around her neck. It was identical to one he had given to Alica only day before his… transformation. _Could that have been her?_ He quickly ran back into the alley, looking for her - but she was gone. He then turned back onto his downtown path. _I'm sure there were more of those made somewhere. That could not of been her. But I wish it were. _He continued on his way downtown, to his next meal. 

Alica, meanwhile had been pondering over what had happened as well. She walked in silence, with her head bowed. A hand subconsciously went to her neck to see if the two necklaces she usually wore were still there. She looked at the dim reflection in the car window.

That's when the memories came flooding back. Of how he had given her the locket. Then she finally recalled Stephen's ultimate fate. The other pendant, a black onyx heart, reminded her of the blackness and depression she had felt since. The woman opened her eyes wide and then suddenly ran back to alley.

"Stephen! Comeback! Please! It's me…" She cried out into the night, but the alley was empty. He was gone.

"Please comeback! It's me...It's…me…" She fell to her knees, seeing that it was useless. He was gone. She had lost him. Lost him once again. And for the first time since Stephen Goldberg had been changed forever, Alica Tylon cried.

****

A/N: Hey. This was, believe it or not, my first stand alone stelica fic. It was written over 2 days between the hours of 2am- 5:30 am. I have no life. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. I also hope it made you consider both alica tylon and Stelica seriously. Please review kindly. Oh and don't feel bad if you cried during the fic- I cried when I wrote the ending. Oh and I'm very, very sorry if Stephen seems OOC in this. I tried, ok?


End file.
